


The Galaxy's Gift

by Lost_Stellar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, for a good friend of mine, kissing under the stars, klance, love you hon, this is really short, this was actually a christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stellar/pseuds/Lost_Stellar
Summary: “Has the my chemical romance deafened you yet?” Lance spoke jokingly, eyes once again training on the sky as he hugged himself.“No. Has your brain started working yet? You’ve been zoning out since dinner.” Keith asked without moving his eyes from his phone.“Laugh it up. It’s too pretty out here to think full thoughts.”{Gay space nerds kissing under the stars}





	The Galaxy's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short ,,, but I like it enough to post it ,,,,, it was a christmas present for my friend and they liked it so I hope you do as well, enjoyyyyyy ~~~

  
  
The night sky stared back at him, the mix of dark colors making the shining stars stand out even more. The car mostly silent, only the sound of the car crushing small rocks and Pidge’s muffled music could be heard. Hunk and Allura we’re asleep, Coran trying to figure out a puzzle game on his phone, Pidge killed zombies on their game system, Keith and Lance stared out opposite windows, and Shiro drove quietly. The first couple of days of the trip had been hectic, but no everything seemed to be moving smoothly. Until Shiro had looked at the gas level.   
“Hey, Coran where’s the nearest gas station?”    
“Hmmm, about 20 minutes, are we running low?”   
“Yeah, we’ll stop there and everyone can stretch out for a little bit.” Then the car was silent again, mostly everyone oblivious to the plan in action. Keith and Pidge couldn’t hear at all over their music. Lance’s mind was completely gone. His eyes were glued on the sky, sometimes even getting slightly annoyed when tall evergreens would block the view for a few seconds. He hoped he could see the center of the galaxy in forest like he could in the empty deserts. Lance had just finished an internship at nasa, his brain still feeding back the sights and pictures of celestial bodies up close. He never knew Pluto could look so beautiful. Like the way Keith’s eyes would widen in amazement upon seeing the same sights, but Lance would rather ignore that thought. He had to ignore all his thoughts as the lights of the gas station started to distort his view, his eyes only able to see his reflection now. Keith and Pidge finally came to terms with reality. Allura and Hunk grumbled at being awoken from Coran’s loud voice. When Lance’s feet touched the ground for the first time in hours, he almost thought his legs were going to give, his lower body numb and achy from the all day sitting. How did travelers do it? Lance raised his arms above his body, stretching his lanky limbs before letting gravity completely crush him. The tired Hunk was quick to get inside with Pidge in tow. Allura and Coran were talking to Shiro as he filled the car, the three conversing over nothing in particular until Shiro’s had started ringing. A smile erupted on his face upon seeing the caller ID, moving quickly to the side of the building to take it as Coran took over his task. So, then Lance was left alone aside his emo boyfriend who leaned against the car only a few inches away. 

“Has the my chemical romance deafened you yet?” Lance spoke jokingly, eyes once again training on the sky as he hugged himself. 

“No. Has your brain started working yet? You’ve been zoning out since dinner.” Keith asked without moving his eyes from his phone. 

"Laugh it up. It’s too pretty out here to think full thoughts.” 

"Yeah, it is.” Lance shifted his gaze to see Keith’s face, expecting him to also be looking at the constellations. But he wasn’t. 

  
  
  


“You do this on purpose, don’t you?” Lance’s voice was suddenly a lot quieter. Keith smiled almost wickedly. 

“I imagine that Shiro’s going to be a while, come on, I have something to show you.” Keith took Lance’s hand in his own, pocketing his phone. Lance almost began to follow completely unconsciously. They were new to this. The whole relationship thing. It had only started a few months prior during their shared internship. Now, they were gay flirting messes that weren’t exactly sure where to step. Lance allowed Keith to pull him into the woods surrounding the area, more mentally panicking that their hands were touching. 

“Dragging me into the woods by ourselves? Rather suspicious emo boy.” Lance stated even though he only tight his grip. 

“Shut up, you’ll see in a minute.” Keith’s voice sounded annoyed, but a small smile laid still on his face. They walked for a minute into the trees until the entire area was brightened. A small opening in a large forest. He could see everything. The center of the world, the center of the galaxy, the center of the 

He never thought he’d be able to see something like this with the naked eye. Colors mixed and danced around each other, stars shining brighter than ever before. He could feel himself getting dizzy and his heart racing loudly in his chest from the sight in front of him. Or maybe that was the arm that had snuck around his waist and pulled him close. Keith slightly had his face snuggled into Lance’s hair, damn that four inches he had grown over the summer. They stared at the same sky which Lance realized was sickeningly romantic 

"How’s you find this place?” Lance's voice was barely audible. 

"It’s called the internet.” Keith could almost ruin the moment if it wasn’t such a him thing to say.

“Don’t sass me when we’re bonding!” 

"This is what you call bonding now?” Keith smirked down at him. 

"How about you shut up and kiss me already before I never speak to you again?” So he did, not before laughing at Lance’s over dramatic claim. They kissed under the stars making Lance’s heart get stuck in his throat without even factoring in Keith’s fingers running through his hair. Lance’s breath picked up. Keith’s mind was running miles. Two dorks that couldn’t let go of each other, that was until they heard the faint yell of their names. They broke apart heavy breath and flushed faces. They both stammered and stumbled for a moment, hands not wanting to let go, but the embarrassed gay panic setting in. It took a moment, but their hands finally removed from each other, though not completely, fingers still gripping. 

“I guess Adam finally made Shiro stop swooning.” Lance stated jokingly, eyes not removing their gaze from their intertwined hands. 

“Being around those two is going to make me sick.” A look of disgust took over the raven’s features, imaging how gross his brother was going to become in the next couple days.

“Hey! It’s true love!” 

"No. It’s called excessive pda.” They continued to bicker on their way back to the others. Maybe Lance was wrong about being able to see the center of the universe in the sky because his was walking right next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!! I live off of feedback, so if you wish to say anything, please do comment ! Have a good day and a happy holidays !!


End file.
